Interstellar
by Heterochromer
Summary: Ini tentang Hong Jisoo—si Pengamat Langit dan Choi Seungcheol—sang Penakhluk Semesta. "Distorsi ruang dan waktu bercampur dengan gravitasi yang membuatnya memusnahkan segalanya. Jisoo, senang bisa mengobrol denganmu."/ "Tapi kau itu adalah seorang astronot. Ini bukan hal yang mengagumkan." [NASA!AU, bxb, Seungcheol x Jisoo. SEVENTEEN Fic. Yhaa]


**Interstellar**

Ini tentang Hong Jisoo—si Pengamat Langit dan Choi Seungcheol—sang Penakhluk Semesta.

"Distorsi ruang dan waktu bercampur dengan gravitasi yang membuatnya memusnahkan segalanya. Jisoo, senang bisa mengobrol denganmu."/ "Tapi kau itu adalah seorang astronot. Ini bukan hal yang mengagumkan." [NASA!AU, Seungcheol x Jisoo]

 **.**

 **.**

[Warning! BoyxBoy, crack pair paling crack. Divisi-divisi di NASA-nya murni imajinasi. Tapi untuk data-data sains, letak kantor NASA, maupun _spacecraft_ -nya, itu murni ada. Dan perhitungan dilasi waktunya gak bener. Murni ngarang haha.]

 **.**

"Joshua! Joshua!"

Lelaki berambut cokelat terang itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendapati pemuda berambut cokelat ikal tengah menyamai posisi tubuhnya dengan dirinya. Ia menoleh. "Ada apa, Hansol?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat ikal itu bernama Hansol Vernon Chwe—tapi berhubung mereka bekerja di sebuah negara dengan peradaban barat, pemuda itu meminta banyak orang memanggilnya Vernon. Tetapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Jisoo. Mereka sama-sama orang Asia, apa salahnya saling menunjukkan identitas masing-masing?

Ngomong-ngomong, bukan salahnya karena telah menyebut Hansol sebagai 'pemuda'. Dia memang masih muda, 19 tahun tapi sudah bekerja paruh waktu untuk NASA. Jisoo tidak bisa tidak mengatakan bahwa pemuda ini jenius.

"Kau ditunggu Profesor Jackson di ruangannya," kata Hansol sambil mengatur nafasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong _hyung_ , maaf tadi memanggilmu dengan nama Joshua. Aku terbawa suasana."

Jisoo hanya tertawa singkat sebelum menepuk pucuk kepala pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Tidak apa. Aku juga tidak begitu memperhatikannya," ujar Jisoo lalu mengacak rambut Hansol. "Terima kasih telah memberitahuku. Dan bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu, Sol?"

"Aku sedang mendapat jam bebas, jadi kau mau minta tolong apa, _hyung_?"

"Tolong antarkan folder ini ke divisi Bioteknologi? Seharusnya aku sedang dalam perjalanan mengantar ini. Kau mengenali Sally Pieterson, kan?" ketika Hansol mengangguk, Jisoo tersenyum lalu memberikan folder berwarna hijau gelap yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya ke Hansol. "Berikan kepadanya. Bilang kalau aku tidak bisa memberikannya secara langsung karena ada urusan."

" _Arraseo, hyung_ ," Hansol menyeringai lebar. "Folder ini akan kusampaikan dengan selamat ke Nona Pieterson."

Setelah Hansol beranjak pergi, Jisoo hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju ke ruangan Prof. Jackson.

Ini hari yang sibuk, seperti biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Prof. Jackson tersenyum lembut ke arah Jisoo sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu lelaki berambut hitam legam yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Lelaki ini Coups Choi—atau Choi Seungcheol. Dia berasal dari Korea dan akan menjadi awak di peluncuran SCD-6 bulan depan," Prof. Jackson tersenyum ke arah lelaki tak dikenal itu. "Ah ralat, dia malah akan menjadi co-pilot. Data-datanya sudah lengkap di _Space Station_."

"Coups Choi. Tapi aku yakin kita akan lebih akrab jika memanggil dengan nama asli," lelaki itu menjabat tangan Jisoo, membuat Jisoo membalasnya dengan kaget bercampur kaku. Dia jarang berjabat tangan, dia lebih suka membungkukan tubuh. "Dan kau pasti Joshua Hong."

"Hong Jisoo," ralat Jisoo segera seusai mereka melepaskan jabat tangan tersebut. "Kau yakin kita akan lebih akrab jika memanggil dengan nama asli."

Prof. Jackson terkekeh sebelum beralih menepuk-nepuk bahu Jisoo. "Nah Joshua, Coups masih baru di divisi ini. Kau bisa menemaninya dulu di ruangan ini satu jam saja selama aku mencari _database_ yang Coups butuhkan," ujar Prof. Jackson, menatap Jisoo dengan tatapan minta maaf. Astaga, atasannya yang satu ini benar-benar baik. "Kau sedang tidak ada pekerjaan kan?"

Jisoo tersenyum. "Aku bekerja untukmu, Profesor."

"Kau bekerja _untuk_ NASA," Prof. Jackson meralatnya dengan cepat. "Baiklah, kalian kutinggal dulu. Coups, jangan pernah malu untuk meminta apapun yang kau butuhkan pada Joshua. Dia anak yang baik. Dan kurasa kalian seumuran."

Kemudian Prof. Jackson langsung bergegas keluar ruangannya, meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam ruangannya.

"Jadi," Coups—atau Seungcheol—mengawali pembicaraan. "Bisa jelaskan aku sedang terdampar di divisi mana?"

 **.**

 **.**

Jisoo tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. "Kau dilatih untuk menjadi Astronot dan Pilot _spacecraft_ sejak berusia delapan belas tahun?" tanya Jisoo dengan alis berkedut. "Bukankah NASA memiliki protokol khusus untuk batasan umur astronot? Lagipula, kau bukan warga negara ini."

Seungcheol menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa nyaman Prof. Jackson lalu mengulas senyum lebar. "Aku mampu melampaui protokol tersebut. Instrukturku bilang aku seperti terlahir dengan bakat alami sebagai astronot," jelas Seungcheol sebelum tertawa ketika alis Jisoo semakin berkedut. "Anggap saja seperti aku memenangkan tiket emas sejak usiaku tujuh belas tahun. Selama setahun aku dilatih mendasar, dan sisanya—sampai saat ini—waktuku kudedikasikan untuk penjelajahan luar angkasa."

"Pasti menyenangkan bisa melayang-layang di luar sana." Gumam Jisoo sebelum dibalas dengan gelengan kuat dari Seungcheol.

"Percayalah, berada di atas lapisan Stratosfer bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Rawan akan meteor jatuh. Atau bahkan satelit buatan yang sudah meledak dan melayang bebas di orbit masih bisa menjadi ancaman serius," jawab Seungcheol kemudian menyeringai kecil. "Tapi pelatihannya cukup asik. Bahkan terkadang kami bisa melihat Mars yang tampak sangat kecil namun jelas dari jendela."

"Apakah kau melihat banyak hal lain di sana?" tanya Jisoo lagi. Menjadi astronot sebenarnya bukan mimpinya, tapi dia selalu ingin menjadi astronom seperti sekarang. Dan mendengar cerita langsung dari seorang astronot membuatnya bergairah untuk mengetahui lebih dari itu. "Seperti matahari?"

"Matahari tetap terlihat, kadang. Tapi kau pasti mengerti bagaimana sistem kerja Stasiun Luar Angkasa. Kami menghindari sebisa mungkin ke sisi yang terpapar matahari," dan Jisoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika menyadari maksud dari perkataan Seungcheol. "Panas. Dan disana seluruh awak hanya dilapisi oleh beberapa lapis aluminum bercampur baja."

Dan Jisoo mengangguk-ngangguk. "Ya, aku harus bersyukur dengan diriku yang masih berdiam diri di Bumi."

"Jisoo?"

"Ya?"

"Ceritakan padaku soal pekerjaanmu."

Seungcheol menatapnya dengan intens, dan Jisoo tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi tatapan itu. Ia sadar bahwa wajahnya memanas, tapi dia harap Seungcheol lebih memilih fokus ke papan tulis yang terbentang di belakangnya ketimbang wajahnya. "Errr... Pekerjaanku... Mungkin bagi sebagian orang tidak menyenangkan."

Dan Seungcheol pun terkekeh. "Aku tahu. Bisa kulihat dari jajaran rumus-rumus di papan tulis saat aku memasuki ruangan ini," ujar Seungcheol. "Tapi kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya."

"Tentu saja aku menikmatinya!" bahkan Jisoo tidak sadar bahwa ia telah meninggikan suaranya. "Tidak semua orang bisa menghitung perbedaan waktu antara Bumi dan Saturnus secara tepat dan akurat setiap harinya. Tidak semua orang bisa memahami _time dilation_ antara galaksi ini dengan galaksi Andromeda meski hanya sekedar teori. Tidak semua tahu bahwa lubang hitam sebenarnya adalah lubang—"

"—Lima dimensi. Distorsi ruang dan waktu bercampur dengan gravitasi hebat yang membuatnya memusnahkan segalanya," potong Seungcheol, membuat Jisoo ingin sekali mencolok matanya. "Kau mau mengatakan itu kan."

"Tidak. Aku mau mengatakan bahwa lubang hitam adalah lubang yang bisa menghubungkan kita ke Quasar terjauh di alam semesta ini."

"Quasar?" kening Seungcheol berkerut sebelum ia mengangguk paham. " _Quassi-stellar radio_. Yang menurut teori, itu adalah pusat bayi galaksi yang sangat cemerlang karena ada lubang hitam di dalamnya."

Jisoo mengangguk. "Itu menandakan bahwa lubang-lubang hitam lain di luar Quasar bisa dikatakan sebagai lubang hitam minor," dan lalu Jisoo memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Terlalu banyak misteri di alam semesta ini."

Seungcheol mengangguk lagi. "Kau tahu Jisoo, senang bisa mengobrol denganmu."

Jisoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi kau itu adalah astronot dan kau bekerja di NASA _._ Banyak orang yang paham mengenai hal ini di NASA. Ini bukan sesuatu yang mengagumkan."

"Memang bukan," dan Seungcheol beranjak bangkit dari sofanya. Jisoo baru menyadari bahwa Seungcheol terlihat seperti mahasiswa normal dengan balutan kemeja putih, _blazer_ hitam dan jins _skinny_ warna hitam—itu jika ia mengabaikan pin NASA yang tersemat di dada kirinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, akhir pekan ini kau ada waktu luang?"

Akhir pekan. Prof. Jackson selalu memberinya kebebasan waktu di akhir pekan. _"Anak muda perlu menikmati masa mudanya, tidak melulu memandang angkasa_ ", begitu kata pria yang hampir menginjak usia tujuh puluh tahun tersebut.

"Ada. Kenapa?" tanya Jisoo, ikut bangkit. Dia diberi kepercayaan untuk mengawasi Seungcheol, dia harus mengetahui kemana pemuda itu akan pergi. "Dan kau mau kemana saat ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin ke toilet sebentar. Dan aku tahu jalannya, tidak perlu mengantarku," jawab Seungcheol sebelum tersenyum—dan Jisoo bersumpah itu adalah senyuman menggoda.

" _Go date with me this Saturday_."

 **.**

 **.**

Jisoo tidak yakin dengan pilihan pakaiannya hari ini. Kemeja lengan pendek berwarna krim lembut dengan _sweater_ biru gelap, celana jins panjang dan Vans warna hitam. Kasual dan simpel, ia tidak berani mengikuti perkataan Jeonghan dan Wonwoo yang malah menyuruhnya menggunakan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh.

"Oversized sweater _kuningmu ini lucu jika dipadukan dengan celana jins pendekmu."_ Jeonghan lupa pada fakta bahwa dia bukanlah anak TK.

" _Kau akan terlihat manis jika menggunakan_ blazer _ini dan dipadukan dengan kemeja ini. Terlihat seperti anak sekolahan yang keren."_ Bahkan Wonwoo juga lupa bahwa Jisoo ingin kencan, bukan berangkat sekolah.

Jeonghan dan Wonwoo merupakan sahabat baik Jisoo. Mereka bertemu di kampus dan memutuskan untuk tinggal satu apartment. Jeonghan masih melanjutkan studinya di bidang Sastra sementara Wonwoo sudah bekerja di suatu perusahaan.

Sebenarnya NASA telah merekomendasikan asrama khusus pekerja untuk Jisoo, tapi rasanya Jisoo masih tidak ingin berpisah dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Dan kini Jisoo menunggu astronot muda itu di depan halte bus G Street SW, dekat dengan kantor NASA tempat ia bekerja. Ia dan Seungcheol telah bertukar nomer telepon, dan kemarin Seungcheol memberi tahu bahwa mereka akan bertemu di halte bus ini.

Jisoo sebenarnya tidak berani mengharapkan kencan ini akan berlanjut menjadi sesuatu yang serius. Mungkin Seungcheol hanya ingin bersenang-senang sebelum kembali berada di luar angkasa selama satu semester. Atau mungkin satu tahun.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Jisoo hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya ketika mendapati bahunya ditepuk. Ia menemukan Seungcheol tengah tersenyum ke arahnya, dan Jisoo tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak merona.

Seungcheol terlihat keren hari ini—atau mungkin memang biasanya ia terlihat keren. Rambutnya yang hitam ditata acak-acakan. Ia menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak yang dibarengi dengan dalaman kaus hitam NASA dan celana pendek selutut.

"A-Ah, baru lima menit yang lalu," jawab Jisoo pelan lalu menundukan wajahnya. Oke, ini adalah kencan pertamanya setelah kencan terakhirnya lima tahun silam. Sudah lama sekali. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Entahlah," Seungcheol mengangkat bahunya. Jisoo baru saja melayangkan protes sebelum Seungcheol menggenggam tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sambil menikmati bumi. Jarang-jarang aku disini."

Saat Jisoo mengadahkan kepalanya, ia menemukan Seungcheol tengah tersenyum sangat lembut ke arahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Jisoo, kau selalu merona saat memandang wajahku. Apa aku sekeren itu?"

"D-Diam."

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kencan pertamanya dengan Seungcheol, Jisoo tidak yakin dengan perasaannya kepada astronot muda yang satu itu. Mereka masih sering bertemu di kantor, sesekali berbincang-bincang. Terkadang Jisoo menemukan Seungcheol berada di ruang simulasi, melihat-lihat latihan mendasar para calon astronot. Terkadang juga Jisoo menemukan Seungcheol tengah bercakap-cakap dengan banyak karyawan divisi Space Travel, berbagi cerita antar satu sama lain.

"Kau terlihat menikmati berada di kantor ini," ujar Jisoo saat Seungcheol tengah menemaninya untuk memberesi meja kerjanya. "Tidak bisa melihat karyawan di Stasiun Luar Angkasa, eh?"

Seungcheol menggeleng. "Memang tidak. Disini sangat menyenangkan," jawabnya sambil nyengir lebar. "Apa pekerjaanmu untuk hari ini?"

"Aku ini asisten profesor, pekerjaanku tidak akan jauh berbeda dari Profesor Jackson," gumam Jisoo, mendudukan dirinya di kursi kerjanya. Dia telah menyediakan satu kursi lagi untuk Seungcheol sehingga lelaki itu bisa duduk menemaninya. "Dan Profesor Jackson sekarang tengah memeriksa semua data untuk keberangkatanmu ke Mars. SCD-6."

Jisoo bisa menyadari raut wajah Seungcheol berubah saat ia mengatakan itu. "Kau tidak senang dengan misimu?" tanya Jisoo, mengambil setumpuk kertas mengenai rincian persiapan regu SCD-6 dalam mengarungi perjalanan menuju Mars. "Kau hanya akan disana selama empat bulan."

"Sebenarnya tidak menyenangkan. Aku lebih suka berada di Bumi," gumam Seungcheol lalu menyeringai tipis. "Bersamamu."

"Keparat, kau menipuku," Jisoo langsung menghantam kepala Seungcheol dengan pensilnya, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu mengaduh. "Kukira apa."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jisoo, aku memiliki sesuatu untuk dibicarakan padamu."

"Hm?" Jisoo tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari paragraf demi paragraf di laporan rinci SCD-6. "Katakan saja, aku mendengarkan."

"Tapi tidak disini. Sehabis jam kerja kau ada waktu?"

Kencan lagi? Jisoo menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kutunggu kau sehabis jam kerja."

Seungcheol menyeringai. "Kau mulai mengerti banyak soal diriku, Jisoo."

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau bilang? SCD-6 adalah proyek penjelajahan Jupiter?"

Seungcheol menghela nafas sambil mengusap keningnya. "Aku sebenarnya sudah mengetahui ini secara diam-diam. Hanya pilot kami—Adrian Fletcher—yang diberi tahu. Tujuan utama kami bukan Mars. Tujuan utama kami adalah mendekati orbit Jupiter," jawab Seungcheol, terdengar putus asa saat ini. "Tujuan kami tetap sama; mencari tanda-tanda yang memungkinkan untuk kehidupan. Tapi kau pasti tahu mengapa kami harus mendekati orbit Jupiter."

Jisoo memandang Seungcheol dengan tatapan kalut, berusaha mencerna semuanya sebelum ia paham. "Jupiter memiliki beberapa satelit alami yang padat—dan diduga memungkinkan untuk kehidupan."

"Tepat sekali. Dan jika kami cukup beruntung, kami bisa sedikit lebih dekat ke orbit Saturnus dan mencari tahu sedikit tentang kondisi di sana."

Jisoo menggigit bibirnya. "Aku sudah baca semua laporan rinci soal SCD-6. Tapi tidak tertera apapun soal penjelajahan ke Jupiter. Apakah ini rencana tiba-tiba?"

Mata Seungcheol terarah ke sembarang arah. "Bukan tiba-tiba. Stasiun Luar Angkasa dan Badan Inti Space Travel berusaha menyembunyikannya. Profesor Jackson terkenal sangat mengutamakan keselamatan—jelas misi ini akan ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya."

"Tapi Profesor Jackson termasuk ke Badan Inti!"

Seungcheol tersenyum samar. "Ini yang dinamakan konspirasi, Jisoo- _ah_. Tidakkah kau mengerti?" suara Seungcheol melembut, tapi memberi kesan lemah bagi Jisoo. "Kau tahu apa maksud dari nama misi SCD-6?"

Jisoo menggeleng. Seungcheol meletakkan satu tangannya di pucuk kepala Jisoo dan mengelus rambut cokelat mudanya dengan lembut. " _Suicide 6._ Bunuh diri edisi 6."

 **.**

 **.**

Jisoo tidak tahu berapa lama ia memeluk Seungcheol ketika ia tahu bahwa beberapa jam lagi Seungcheol harus segera kembali ke Stasiun Luar Angkasa.

Ini misi bunuh diri. Jisoo ingin sekali mengatakannya pada Profesor Jackson, tapi mulutnya kelu. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh bermain-main dengan NASA. Ia bisa kehilangan pekerjaan yang ia impikan sedari ia kecil. Tapi jika ia tidak mengatakannya, ia akan menghilangkan beberapa awak dari misi ini—termasuk Seungcheol.

Choi Seungcheol, seseorang yang baru dua minggu ia kenal—dan mungkin Jisoo mulai menyayanginya.

Seungcheol terus mengelus punggung Jisoo, mengamankan pemuda Cina itu yang terus menarik bagian depan jaket NASA-nya dan melayangkan sumpah serapah ke arah pihak NASA yang mengajukan SCD-6. Dia tahu banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa Amerika Serikat adalah sebuah negara yang gila, tapi ia baru merasakan kegilaan dari negara ini pada saat ini juga.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," desis Seungcheol. Tapi Jisoo tahu ia tidak yakin. Jisoo tahu Choi Seungcheol tidak yakin. "Aku akan kembali setahun lagi."

"Kau bohong."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Pembohong."

Seungcheol menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu, Jisoo?"

Jisoo tahu ia terdengar egois pada saat ini. "Diam di sini. Tetap tinggal di sini." Ucapnya pelan. Ia tidak menangis. Ia hanya memeluk erat Seungcheol, tidak mengizinkannya kemana-mana.

"Tidak bisa. Aku co-pilotnya."

"Tentu saja bisa. Kau co-pilot dari misi bunuh diri," Jisoo mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Seungcheol yang tetap terlihat tenang. "Kau tinggal di sini, misi batal. Kau menyelematkan nyawa teman-temanmu."

"Tidak. Aku tinggal di sini, satu astronot lain harus mengganti nyawaku," kata Seungcheol, membuat dada Jisoo nyeri seketika. "Aku pastikan aku akan selamat bersama awakku. Perjalanan ini tidak terlalu beresiko menabrak asteroid." Seungcheol berusaha melontarkan leluconnya

Jisoo berusaha tersenyum. "Kau membutuhkan waktu delapan bulan untuk ke sana, dan delapan bulan lagi untuk kembali," ujar Jisoo dengan bibir bergetar. "Kau tidak bisa melucu dengan pekerja divisi Space Travel."

"Aku akan selamat. Aku janji."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Dan hal selanjutnya benar-benar tidak Jisoo duga.

Seungcheol memajukan wajahnya lalu menciumnya. Pagutan Seungcheol tidak terlalu lembut tapi juga tidak kasar. Ciuman itu seperti pelampiasan atas rasa frustasi dari Seungcheol sendiri, membuat Jisoo memejamkan matanya lalu membalas ciuman itu seadanya.

Setelah Jisoo menjauhkan kepalanya dari Seungcheol karena kehabisan nafas, ia mendapati lelaki bermarga Choiitu tengah mengusap rambutnya.

"Aku berhutang satu ciuman yang jauh lebih baik dari ini kepadamu."

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah hampir dua tahun semenjak kepergian Seungcheol bersama SCD-6. Banyak yang terjadi di NASA, dan Jisoo sudah hampir kehilangan harapan bahwa Seungcheol masih hidup bersama para awaknya.

Dua bulan setelah keberangkatan SCD-6, kebenaran tentang misi itu terungkat. Masih teringat jelas di benak Jisoo ketika ia mendapati seorang wanita berambut pirang meraung-raung di ruang tunggu—yang ternyaa merupakan istri dari Adrian Fletcher, si Kapten sekaligus Pilot utama SCD-6.

Empat bulan setelah keberangkatan SCD-6, Jisoo mendapat rekaman video Seungcheol dari kabin pesawat luar angkasa yang dikirim melalui sinyal radio pesawat Falcon 9 yang menjadi alat transportasi SCD-6. Lelaki itu terlihat jauh lebih kurus ketimbang terakhir kali ia melihatnya—tapi juga jauh lebih tinggi karena faktor _zero-gravity_.

" _Bagaimana keadaanmu, eh? Disini hening sekali. Ngomong-ngomong, kami hampir melewati orbit Mars. Kau tahu, seharusnya aku tengah berhibernasi untuk menghemat oksigen dan makanan. Tapi aku merasa berdosa jika aku tidak mengabarimu. Dan yah, asteroid mulai terlihat sangat jelas di sini. Mengerikan, tapi indah._

 _Jisoo, jika aku tidak kembali, kuharap kau bisa mengikhlaskan hutangku. Atau kau bisa mencium orang lain untuk membayar hutangku. Aku ingin mati tanpa hutang. Tapi terlebih lagi, aku belum ingin mati._

 _Sepertinya aku harus kembali berhibernasi. Fletcher bisa memarahiku saat ia terbangun nanti karena tahu aku menghabiskan pasokan makanan. Haha, bercanda. Aku bahkan tidak makan apapun sejak aku bangun dari hibernasi pertamaku._

 _Mungkin ini terlalu dini bagi kita, tapi aku mencintaimu."_

Setelah menonton video itu di laptopnya, Jisoo langsung menangis semalam suntuk—membuat Jeonghan dan Wonwoo hampir kewalahan untuk menenangkannya.

Ini bulan ke-dua puluh dua. Lewat dua bulan dari target yang diharuskan. Radar pesawat Falcon 9 sudah mati. Kemungkinan Falcon 9 kehabisan bahan bakar di tengah perjalanan pulang.

Sebenarnya sudah cukup jelas bagi Jisoo bahwa kecil kemungkinannya Seungcheol bisa kembali ke bumi.

"Joshua," Prof. Jackson memecah khayal Jisoo. Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela ruang kantornya. "Kau masih memikirkan Coups?"

Rasanya munafik bagi Jisoo jika ia tidak mengangguk. "Falcon 9 kemungkinan besar kehabisan bahan bakar. Sedangkan seperti yang kita tahu, semua awak tengah berhibernasi sampai mereka mendapat alarm bahwa jarak mereka sudah dekat dengan bumi," gumam Jisoo. Dia mendapat Prof. Jackson menatapnya dengan tanda tanya sebelum Jisoo tersenyum. "Maafkan aku Profesor, aku mencari tahu sendiri soal mekanisme Falcon 9 melalui Jun—insinyur di divisi _spacecraft_."

Prof. Jackson menghela nafas sebelum meremas bahu Jisoo dengan pelan.

"Kuharap kau tegar, Joshua."

"Terima kasih, Profesor."

 **.**

 **.**

"Falcon 9 terdeteksi radar!"

Jisoo—yang kini tengah membawa satu kardus berat berisi laporan-laporan usang yang ingin dibenahi kembali—menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan ruangan tempat para pendeteksi suar, radar maupun gelombang bekerja. Ia bisa melihat Kim Mingyu dan Lee Jihoon tengah berlarian di sekeliling ruangan, membuat beberapa pekerja di sana menatap mereka berdua dengan tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?"

Jisoo bahkan tidak peduli bahwa ini bukan urusan pokoknya. Mingyu dan Jihoon menatapnya lalu mengangguk, langsung menyeret lengannya menuju meja mereka yang di depannya terbentang banyak LCD besar yang menunjukkan statik gelombang radio di saat-saat tertentu.

"Ini eksosfer," Mingyu menunjukan warna biru gelap yang ada di LCD ke Jisoo. Lalu tangannya beralih menuju ke sebuah titik merah terang yang berada kira-kira dua senti di layar LCD tersebut. "Dan ini—pertamanya kukira ini asteroid. Tapi Jihoon menyadarkanku bahwa ini adalah gelombang radio artifisial, gelombang radio buatan manusia."

Jihoon mengangguk-ngangguk. "Dan setelah kukonfirmasi di _database_ , gelombang radio itu milik Falcon 9! Falcon 9 masih aktif! Mereka terselamatkan!" seru Jihoon bersemangat. "Aku belum mengirimkan sinyal radio balasan, tapi dilihat dari pergerakan mereka yang cukup cepat aku yakin mereka masih punya bahan bakar yang cukup untuk bisa mendarat di perairan!"

Dan sorak-sorai pun terdengar. Mingyu langsung berlari ke luar ruangan untuk menyebarkan berita bahagia ini.

Jisoo sendiri hanya mematung di depan layar LCD, menatap lekat titik merah terang yang tampak tidak bergerak itu dengan seksama sebelum merasakan matanya berair.

Seungcheol selamat.

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin Jisoo tahu dilasi waktu yang terjadi di antara mereka bisa membuat semua hal yang telah ada menjadi canggung. Kini Jisoo berusia dua puluh empat tahun dan saat ia menatap Seungcheol dia tahu Relavisitas Khusus telah bekerja dengan baik padanya.

"Mengerikan, eh?" itu adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Seungcheol saat dia melepaskan helm astronotnya. "Jika dihitung, aku hanya melakukan perjalanan selama enam bulan saja. Dan ternyata seharusnya sekarang aku berumur dua puluh empat tahun di bumi."

Jisoo tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Misi SCD-6 lebih terlihat seperti keajaiban ketimbang suatu misi yang normal. Jisoo hanya menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan tidak terdefinisi di bibir pantai ini ketika semua awak lain tengah menghambur ke pelukan keluarganya.

Seungcheol mengangkat alisnya setelah tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun dari Jisoo. "Kau tidak ingin memelukku seperti yang orang lain lakukan kepada awakku?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Falcon 9?"

Tampaknya Seungcheol kurang puas dengan kalimat sambutan dari Jisoo. "Serius, kau ingin membahasnya sekarang?" tak ada jawaban dari Jisoo pun membuat Seungcheol menghela nafas. "Kami terpaksa melepas Caithylin Nevada di orbit Jupiter di perjalanan kembali. Bukan mau kami, tapi dia sekarat. Ah, bukan. Dia bahkan sudah meninggal. Kami mematikan semua mesin dan melakukan upacara penguburan—meski kami tahu itu bukan penguburan yang sah."

"Mengapa kau tidak membawanya saja ke Bumi?" tanya Jisoo dengan suara parau. Mematikan mesin di tengah orbit planet superior tersebut, seluruh awak pasti sudah gila. "Mayatnya akan tetap seperti hidup di sana."

"Hukum III Newton. Aksi-Reaksi. Kami mengurangi massa, perjalanan kami akan lebih cepat. Mematikan mesin berdampak banyak pada waktu kami," jelas Seungcheol kembali. "Dan ya, dia hanya akan menjadi jasad yang terapung tanpa gravitasi. Tapi kami menyematkan bendera Kanada di bajunya, agar semua yang menemukannya nanti bisa tahu bahwa dia adalah astronot wanita pemberani dari Kanada. Kanada harus bangga terhadapnya."

Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak akan ada yang menemukannya."

"Tapi setidaknya bendera itu bisa menunjukan identitasnya," kata Seungcheol lalu menghela nafas. "Kau sungguh tidak ingin memelukku."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jisoo untuk menghambur ke pelukan Seungcheol, membuat lelaki bermarga Choi itu sempat terhuyung sebelum kembali stabil dan membalas pelukan Jisoo. "Ngomong-ngomong, jangan memelukku terlalu lama," ucap Seungcheol di tengah-tengah pelukan mereka. "Baju ini beratnya hampir dua puluh kilo saat berada di bumi."

Dan Jisoo langsung melepaskan pelukannya, tersenyum lebar ke Seungcheol dengan mata agak berair. " _Welcome back_." Lirihnya.

Seungcheol membalas senyumannya. "Kau belum melunasi hutangku begitu saja, kan?" Jisoo pun langsung menggeleng. Seungcheol mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Bagus. Besok mari kita pergi ke New York!"

"Tapi kau baru saja mendarat!"

"Persetan dengan istirahat. Dilasi Gravitasi Waktu tidak berpengaruh padaku."

 **.**

 _ **Interstellar © 2015 by Mato-san**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N :** Ini kedua kalinya aku nulis fic Seventeen, tapi yang pertama di publish di Archive of Our Own. Go check it out (user: heterochromer) XD

Pair ini terbesit di benak aku ketika mikir 'SeungHan atau JiHan, ah mending CheolSoo'. Ide gila emang, tapi gak rela aja gitu Jeonghan jadi bahan rebutan mulu ): Dia mending sama aku /dibantai.

Nulis ini gegara faktor abis rewatching film 'Interstellar'. Kayak pup itu film, keren banget. Meski penggambaran lima dimensinya sulit dipahami, tapi tetep aja keren oke sip. Dan faktor dilanjut nonton 'The Martians', makin terancanglah plot Astronot ini di benakku.

So, mind to read and review, da? :9


End file.
